Unmarked
by Samara's Heiress
Summary: Saraya Morgan lives a happy life with her mother and knows nothing of her family's past. What happens when she finds a black, unmarked tape? (EEP! Bad writer's block alert!)
1. Saraya Morgan

Disclaimer: I don't own The Ring, Walter F. Parkes is the mastermind. The characters you don't recognize are mine, however.  
  
A small girl, with long brown hair that partially covered her face, sat on her bed one a sunny afternoon reading Hop on Pop.  
"Pup cup, pup on cup. Cup Pup, Cup on pup," the six year old said, pointing to each word.  
"Saraya! Come here!" called Jess Morgan from downstairs.  
"Coming!" she yelled. Saraya set down her book, leapt off her bed and ran down stairs. She stopped in front of her mother who had her purse and sweater on.  
"Saraya, what are you wearing?" asked her mother, looking at the white dress Saraya put on, "Take it off." The little girl didn't know how much she looked like Samara Morgan, who had been a strange –more like evil- little girl that died about six.  
"Why, mommy?" asked Saraya.  
"We're going out," said Jess simply.  
"Ooh, where?" asked Saraya excitedly.  
"It's a surprise," Said Jess slyly.  
"Aww, mommy, you're no fair," whined Saraya.  
"Am I?" grinned Jess.  
Saraya stuck her tongue out as she ran upstairs hollering, "I'm getting my shoes on!" ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
"Where are we going?" asked Saraya several minutes later in the car.  
"I'm not telling," insisted her mother. Saraya slumped back in defeat.  
Saraya was usually a quiet person who only talked to her mother and friends. She had lost her father at the age of three and had not quite gotten over it. Saraya knew nothing of the great-great aunt she looked so much like. Jess didn't tell her because she thought it would scare the little girl. There were rumors that Samara's spirit killed people and, though Jess knew they weren't true, Saraya might believe them.  
"Here we are," said Jess suddenly. Saraya got on her knees to look out the window of the little Ciera. Suddenly she squealed. They were parked in the parking lot by a little beach.  
"Ooh! The beach!" Saraya jumped out of the car and ran down the slope to the water, her brunette mane flying behind her. She ran and jumped in the water covering herself head to toe with water. Suddenly, she felt a pinch on her leg. Saraya looked down and saw a miniscule crab scuttle away. She giggled and ran out of the water to tell Jess.  
"Guess what mommy, guess what? I saw a crab that was this big!" she said excitedly holding her thumb and index finger about two inches apart.  
"There are more over that way, in that tide pool," said Jess, smiling. Saraya grinned and ran towards it.  
But she wasn't paying attention and ran smack into someone. She got up and was about to apologize when she noticed it was a little boy and he looked positively frightened.  
"Samara? But- but- P-p-please don't hurt me, I- I made a copy remember? Remember? I made a copy of the tape, remember?" He was backing away from her.  
"Who's Samara? What tape? Why would I hurt you?" Saraya was getting very confused. Suddenly the boy looked relieved.  
"Sorry, I thought you were- never mind, Hi, I'm Aiden Keller." Aiden held out his hand and Saraya took it.  
"I'm Saraya Morgan," she said grinning. This kid's funny, she thought.  
"Aiden!" called a tall blond woman at the top of the slope, "Time to go!"  
"Coming, Rachel!" hollered Aiden, "See ya, Saraya!" Then he ran up the slope to the blond lady.  
Saraya played with the miniature crabs in the tide pool a while before she noticed something on the beach. She got up and ran towards it, and when she got to it she saw that it was a tape. Saraya picked it up and looked at it. It was black and unmarked. She ran up the slope to her mother.  
"Mommy, look, I found this tape in the sand. Can I take it home and watch it?"  
"I don't think-"  
"Please, mommy, please?" she begged.  
"Oh, alright," said Jess, "C'mon, let's go."  
"Oh, goody!" sang Saraya as she skipped to the car.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////// I know it's kinda short, but I'm having really bad writers block. Pleez review! | | \/ 


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE RING  
  
Later, Jess sat watching a chic flick after Saraya went to bed. It was her husband who named Saraya. She often wished she hadn't let him name her daughter because it was so similar to Samara. He never knew anything about Samara, so he didn't know how much it killed her to see her daughter named after the person Jess hated most. Jess loved her husband, so she did not change her daughter's name, kind of like a tribute. [AN: Thank you flamesofeternaldarkness for giving me that idea.] Okay, where'd that tape go? Thought Jess, Like hell I'm gonna let my daughter watch it without figuring out what it is. She went to look for it, but was unsuccessful. Goddammit, what did she do with it? She walked upstairs to Saraya's bedroom and saw it on her nightstand. There it is. Jess picked up the tape and walked to her bedroom. Now what do I do with it? She thought. She yawned. Aww, I'll get rid of it later. Right now I'm going to sleep. Jess set it on the top of her bookshelf and got into bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Saraya woke up and reached for the tape, only to find that it wasn't there. Where's my tape? She thought frantically. She got up and ran to her mother's room and saw it on the top of the bookshelf. She walked back into her own room, picked up a stool and took it into her mother's room. When Saraya stood on it, the stool was too short. She found a phonebook under Jess's bed and set it on the stool, finally, it was tall enough. She retrieved the tape and ran down stairs. Burning with excitement, Saraya pushed the tape into the VCR. At first, It was just fuzzy, then there was a ring, then there was a smiling woman, and then it switched to more and more disturbing pictures, there were bugs and bloody water and a box of fingers. At last, there was a well in a meadow and then the picture went fuzzy. Her excitement quickly dissipated. Suddenly, the phone rang. Saraya jumped a mile. She slowly got up to answer it. "Hello?" "You will die in seven days," rasped the voice on the other end. Saraya slammed the phone down and began to cry. She froze as she heard feet pounding down the stairs. "What's the matter?" It was only Jess. "I'm gonna die!" She sobbed, "They said so on the phone!" Jess got down on her knees. "There, there. It was just someone pulling a prank," said Jess in a soothing voice. "No it's not!" She wailed, "It's because I watched the tape!" "You watched the tape?" asked Jess, angry, but she recovered quickly, "What does that have to do with it?" "I don't know, it just does," she sniffed. "Nothing's going to happen," Jess said, "Why don't we have French toast for breakfast?" She stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Okay," said Saraya. "Here, come crack these eggs for me," called Jess. "Alright," Saraya walked into the kitchen, took the carton of eggs and a bowl and started for the living room. "Hey, you get back here," said Jess. Saraya grinned sheepishly and turned around. "You need to get your hair cut," she said, "Your hair's getting long and hard to brush." But that wasn't the real reason, Saraya looked almost identical to Samara. "I don't want to get my hair cut, though," Saraya replied.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
An hour later, at breakfast, Saraya brought up Aiden. "He thought my name was Samara. And he said he copied the tape, whatever tape he was talking about-"She gasped, "Maybe he was talking about that tape!" "He thought your name was Samara? Maybe his grandmother knew her and had some pictures. What tape was he talking about though? I doubt it was that one." Jess seemed to be talking to herself. "I'm going to call Tia." Saraya ran into the family room and picked up the other phone to eavesdrop. "Cruz residence." "Hey, Tia." "Hey, Jess, what's up?" "My daughter-" "She looks like Samara?" "Yes, well, she says she watched a tape and then someone called and said she's gonna die-" "You believe her, right?" "No, I'm worried, who's telling her these lies-" "You don't believe her? Jess, she telling the truth." "What, no she's-" "What did the tape look like?" "What? Black with no labels-" "Yup, that's it." What?" "After you watch this black and unmarked tape the phone rings and says you'll die in seven days." "What's on it?" "I'm not sure, but it's supposedly has a ring and all these weird images, like a nightmare, and there's smiling woman and a mirror." "Where'd you hear this?" "Some friends," Saraya heard someone scoff. "So you have no proof?" "What, no, this guy, Noah something, watched it and seven days later was found dead." "I've gotta go," "Okay, see ya" Click. Saraya got up. She started to walk out of the room but pictures came into her head like a reel of film.  
  
A little girl with long brown hair stood in front of a well staring at a pasture of horses. A woman walked up behind her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" The girl continued to stare. "It will get better." The woman threw a black garbage bag over the girl's face. She struggled but the woman hit her in the head with a rock and pushed her into the well. Suddenly, Saraya was in the family room again. That was weird. She walked into the kitchen. "Saraya, what was on that film?" asked Jess when she noticed her daughter. "What, oh, there was this ring and a well and a woman in a mirror-" Suddenly she realized the woman in the mirror was the woman that pushed the girl in the well. "Saraya?" Jess realized that Saraya was telling the truth. "Mommy, I think someone's gonna push me in a well." "What?" "I saw a girl that looked like me and a woman pushed her into a well," she explained. "Where'd you see this?" asked Jess. "In my head," replied Saraya. "In your head?" repeated Jess. "Yes, in my head" said Saraya. Jess looked scared. Then she looked as if she was thinking very hard. Suddenly she appeared to have come to a conclusion. I have no idea what's going on, I might as well tell her what I know about Samara. "Saraya, you had an a great-great aunt named Samara who looked a lot like you. But she was really strange. While she was alive, there were hard winters; people couldn't catch any fish, things like that. She died at six and things started looking better. At first, no one knew how she died, but recently, this reporter found her skeleton in a well." "So I'm not gonna go in a well? I saw Samara die?" asked Saraya. "Yes, I suppose, but I don't know how," replied Jess. "It was the tape," said Saraya, "The tape is making me see these things." "How could a tape do that?" asked Jess. "I dunno, but that is not a normal tape," answered Saraya. "I want to watch it, to see what's on it," said Jess. "No, you'll die like I'm gonna," said Saraya, horrorstruck. "Don't be silly, it's just an urban legend," said Jess. "No, it's not, even Tia believes it," said Saraya. "Well, she's- wait how did you know, were you eavesdropping?" asked Jess. Saraya grinned sheepishly. "Kinda," she said with a devious grin. "That's not funny, we could have been talking about something secret. Like Christmas presents," lectured Jess. "Christmas presents in July?" asked Saraya, confused. "Well, something like that," said Jess, flustered, "Well, I'm gonna watch the tape." "No!" screamed the six year old, and ran over to the TV and yanked the tape out of the VCR. Suddenly, Saraya felt something, like there was ghost or something there. She turned around but didn't see anything. "What, Saraya, what's the matter?" asked Jess fearfully. "There was something there, but I don't think it's there anymore," said Saraya quietly. "What? Stop kidding around," said Jess. "I'm not kidding around," said Saraya. "Yeah, why don't we have lunch," said Jess in that same fearful tone.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
There's my second chapter, it's still short but at least it's longer than the last one. And a special thanks to flamesofeternaldarkness for being my very first reviewer and for giving the idea at the beginning of the chapter.  
  
AN: I am having really bad writer's block, so don't expect another chapter in a long time, sorry. Does anyone have and ideas for me? 


	3. Day 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. In my stories, I like to tweak things a bit so it's different, pleez don't get mad @ me for things that don't exactly line up with the movie.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Saraya walked through the front door of a house she didn't recognize. The house was a white farmhouse. There were no lights on inside, but she could see, for it was still light outside. She walked through the house and stopped at a doorway to another room. On the wall past the doorway was a round mirror. She recognized it from somewhere but didn't bother to think of where. She walked quickly past it, taking in the old, peeling wallpaper and the antique furniture around her. At the end of the hallway a tall woman stood there, just stood there. Saraya walked straight past her and up a flight of stairs. She walked up to a random door and opened it. The room was white and a small girl sat in the center facing the opposite wall. Saraya walked up to the girl hesitantly. She started to speak but the girl grabbed her arm. She tried to scream but only a rusty squeak came out. It felt as if she had pressed her arm against a hot stove.  
  
Saraya sat straight up in her bed. 'Gosh, what a scary dream.' She looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. 3:13. She reached for her water bottle and noticed something on her arm. She looked closer. It was a burn, in the shape of a handprint. But, but it was only a dream, ' I, I must be hallucitating, or whatever it is. Yeah, that's it, I'm hallucitating, and I'll wake up in the morning and it 'll be gone.' Saraya laid her head on her pillow and fell asleep.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
-Next Morning-  
"AAAAUUUGGHHH!" Jess ran upstairs to the sound of her daughter's yell.  
"What? What is it?" Saraya held up her arm to reveal the handprint burn.  
"How did you get that? Saraya?" asked Jess.  
"The little girl that looks like me did it, I thought it was a dream but it wasn't." she replied. 'So it's true? My daughter's really being haunted by Samara?' Jess thought. ****  
"Hey, Tia, what do you know about the tape? How do you know about the tape?"  
"Well, I have a friend, who has a friend, who has a friend who watched-"  
"A friend, who has a friend, who has a friend?"  
"It doesn't matter how I know, just what I know."  
"Anyways, continue."  
"Well, when you watch the tape you'll die in seven days-"  
"I already know that."  
"Yes, well, during the week you have these dreams and stuff. Supposedly, in one of your dreams, you see Samara and she burns a handprint in your skin. And you get these vision thingies in your head. Also, your face is all smeared in the pictures you take."  
"Okay, thanks Tia, talk to ya later." 'Okay, she saw visions, she had dreams and she got the burn, the only thing was the pictures-' "Saraya!"  
"Yeah, Mommy?"  
"Would you get the digital camera for me?"  
"Okay!" Saraya ran off into another room and was gone for a brief moment. She came back and handed the camera to her mother.  
"Okay, I'm just gonna take a few pictures of you." Jess lifted the camera up and looked on the screen. Saraya was there but she didn't have a blurred face. She clicked the button and the finished picture showed up. Saraya's face was smeared.  
"Mommy, can I see it?" asked Saraya. Jess deleted it quickly.  
"Sorry, Hun, it didn't turn out." Jess lied.  
"Oh, okay."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter, I've got really bad writer's block. Review, review, review! 


	4. Days 3 and 4

Disclaimer-I still don't own the ring.  
  
I'll warn you now, this chapter is very freaky and messed up.  
  
***********  
  
"Saraya? What are you drawing?" Jess asked on the third day since Saraya watched the tape. She was sitting on the floor with some large pieces of paper drawing some very odd pictures. There were large black scribbles, there was a chair, and there were horses and a ton of other strange things.  
  
"They won't- get- out- of- my head!" Saraya muttered fiercely as she scribbled a particularly black circle. "She's putting them in my head, I have four days left," she added.  
  
"She? Who's She?" her mother asked.  
  
"Samara is," replied Saraya, as though stating the obvious.  
  
"But honey, Samara's dead," Jess whispered.  
  
"But she never sleeps," whispered Saraya, and walked away.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Late that night, Saraya had trouble sleeping. She got up and walked to the kitchen to fill her water bottle up. She looked at the counter and saw the digital camera. 'I wonder why she deleted the picture so fast.' She shrugged her shoulders and walked back upstairs. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep on her bed.  
  
She suddenly sat directly up in her bed. She saw girl in a white dress sitting in the corner.  
  
"What do you want?" Saraya asked fearfully. She scooted backward until she was leaning against the wall. She wished it was a dream, but she knew better.  
  
"I want you to be my friend," Samara replied, "I can give you some of my powers and we can make people suffer together."  
  
"I- I don't want to make people suffer," she stuttered and pulled her blankets up until only her eyes showed.  
  
"Why not? People make you suffer." Samara asked, "I won't make you suffer, if you do."  
  
"People don't make me suffer," Saraya argued.  
  
"Your dad did," Samara smirked.  
  
"No he didn't," Saraya replied, shocked.  
  
"But he did, in killing himself," Samara said.  
  
"He didn't kill himself, he died in a car crash," she contradicted.  
  
"He did though, he swerved the steering wheel in the wrong direction on purpose," Samara cocked her head. She suddenly looked straight at Saraya; she appeared to be staring intently at her, but it was impossible to tell behind her long mass of black hair. "This is what my powers are like, before the week is over you'll want to make people suffer." Suddenly, all the images Saraya had seen all week burst into her head, -- the dead horses, the ring, the chair, the ladder—all of them shooting through, giving her a splitting headache. She fell back on to her bed and blacked out.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Saraya, breakfast!" Jess called up the stairs. Saraya sat up slowly, her head hurt a little. She got up and walked down to the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy, I don't feel good," she moaned. Suddenly, the images ran through her head. She looked up and saw her mother gripping her head in pain and horror. 'Oh, no, she really did give them to me.'  
  
"Oh, gawd, my head," Jess moaned. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a box of aspirin.  
  
"Mommy, I gave it to you," muttered Saraya meekly.  
  
"Hon, headaches aren't contagious," replied Jess, "but if you have a headache too, you can have some children's Tylenol." Saraya shook her head.  
  
"I didn't give you a headache, I gave you those images, you saw them didn't you?" she asked. Jess gaped at her. 'Oh my god. How can this be happening? She can't be turning into Samara, can she?' She began pacing across the kitchen. 'What am I going to do? I can't do the same thing they did to Samara, my daughter hasn't killed anyone.' Saraya stood and watched her while she paced. She suddenly stopped in the center of the kitchen.  
  
"That's it! I'm dreaming!" she declared suddenly.  
  
"Uhh, mommy?" Saraya squeaked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you're dreaming, that means I'm dreaming, which means we're sharing a dream and even that is weird," she explained, "besides, you can't feel anything while you're dreaming."  
  
"Umm, I don't see your point."  
  
"We're not dreaming," she muttered.  
  
Okay, did you think that chapter was as messed up as I thought? 


	5. Day 5

Disclaimer-How many times do I have to say this? I DON'T OWN THE RING.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mommy, I know what I have to do," Saraya said suddenly, five days after watching the tape.  
  
"Huh?" asked Jess, looking very tired and stressed.  
  
"I have to go away," she replied, "I could go camping...Oh, at that one place, with the evil squirrels. "  
  
"You're not going camping alone," her mother argued, "Besides, how will that help you?"  
  
"Mommy, I have two days left, I can't die knowing I never went camping by myself to get revenge on squirrels. Also, you have three days..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"...Until you go back to work, you won't have time to come with me," Saraya raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
"So I'll go get packed then," She stood up.  
  
"Wait a minute, I never said yes," Jess grabbed the back of her shirt.  
  
"What do you want me to do, drive you insane?" Saraya asked.  
  
"You can control it though, right? Right?" Jess demanded.  
  
"Er, mostly," She replied.  
  
"Well, we'll talk about this later, in the meantime, I have to go to the store," Jess got up and walked away. Saraya sat for a moment, then walked outside. She noticed a couple of squirrels scampering in the yard. 'I hate squirrels, I wish they would just die.' Suddenly one of them dropped to the ground. She gasped and ran to it. 'Oh my gosh, I just killed an animal.' Saraya picked it up by the tail and looked at it. Nothing appeared to be wrong, except the fact that it was dead. 'This is worse than I thought, stupid Samara. I'm still not gonna do what she says.' She sighed and sat down on the sidewalk. Suddenly, an idea came to her; she looked over to the porch and concentrated on the box of colored chalk. It zoomed to her and sat down. 'I could use this for stuff that doesn't hurt people!' Saraya pulled out a yellow piece of chalk and began drawing.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Jess's car pulled into the drive. Saraya stood up and ran over the little car. Her mom got out of the car and went around to open the trunk.  
  
"Here, Saraya, help me take the groceries, please," said Jess upon opening the trunk.  
  
"Okay," she replied. She picked up a large bag and went inside. When they got all the bags inside, Saraya sat at the table and watched her mother attempt to put a bottle of canola oil on the top shelf of one of the cupboards. "Mom? I have to show you somethin'."  
  
"I'm kinda busy, can you wait a minute?" she asked. Saraya sighed and stared intently at Jess's bottle and watched as it flew out of her hands and onto the shelf. Her mother quickly flipped around.  
  
"Now do I have your attention?"  
  
"What-? How-? Was-? What?" she sputtered.  
  
"It turns out I have telekinesis along with the weird mind powers," Saraya explained bluntly. Jess felt her own forehead, started pacing around the kitchen again and pinched herself.  
  
"Ouch! Okay, I'm not dreaming," she said breathlessly and asked herself, "Oh, my god, what do I do?"  
  
"Easy, we just go on our regular schedules for the next two days, and whenever I get those stupid images, I find a squirrel," her daughter replied.  
  
"Are you really gonna die?" Jess asked fearfully.  
  
"Which would you rather I do? Die or become a mass murderess?"  
  
"Mass murderess? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, she says I have to side with her to escape death."  
  
"So, she's the one killing the people who watch the tape?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"God, I feel like I'm the questioning six-year-old, and you're the twenty-nine-year-old."  
  
"I know, this is very weird."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry, my chapters have been really short, I've been really busy, damn teachers, givin' me enough homework to last for three years. Oh, and about the squirrel thing. I hate squirrels! Last year, we went camping and these damn squirrels threw green pinecones at me, all the time. Okay, TTFN! 


	6. Day 5 continues and Day 6 begins

Disclaimer-My lack of writing for the past few months has not changed the fact that I don't own the Ring.

-Ha! You thought I ditched this story didn't you?-

"Saraya, it's past your bedtime," Jess looked at the young girl, who was sitting at the table and levitating a silver fork.

"Just a few more minutes," she didn't look away from the cutlery that was pointing directly to the ceiling.

"_Saraya…_" Jess started warningly. Saraya looked up and the silverware clattered to the floor. Her mother gestured to the stairs as she stood up and headed for her room.

Upstairs, it was dark and cold. She shivered and crawled onto her bed. _Oh, no. Tomorrow's my last day, then she's gonna… _Saraya trembled timidly and pulled her covers over herself.

_"What's the matter, Saraya?" _She looked up and saw Samara, standing, as usual, in the corner. Saraya couldn't see her face, but she was sure that she was smirking.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you see, I've noticed that you've started using your powers for all the wrong reasons. We can't have that, can we?"

"Either that, or I don't use them at all," Saraya crossed her arms.

"Well, then you would have to die in a few days."

"Rather that than kill more people."

"Oh, you _are_ a noble little girl. Why destroy your life for a couple pathetic beings who have no importance in the world like your mother?"

"You evil little wench, what has my mother got to do with this?" screamed Saraya hatefully. She suddenly heard footsteps come upstairs.

"Saraya, what is going on?" Saraya looked to her mother and back to where Samara had been, who was now gone.

"I- it was nothing, just a dream." Saraya looked around the room, as if Samara would pop from behind her bedside table.

"Alright, go back to sleep." Jess left the room and Saraya pulled her covers further over herself.

The next morning, Saraya had a sudden urge to go to the park.

"Mom, can we go to the park?"

"Alright, let me just get my car keys."

A few minutes later, Saraya was playing on the playground. After about twenty minutes, she noticed a little boy sitting by a tree. _Is that… no, it can't…_

"Aiden?" The boy looked up at her.

"Oh, hello, Saraya." Saraya came over and sat next to him. _I have to ask him, he might know.._

"When you were at the beach last a few days ago, did you see a tape on the ground?"

"What? Why?"

"I found a tape and I watched it, and someone called saying: You will die in seven days." Aiden's eyes widened.

"I dropped that tape, you need to copy it, and show it to someone else."

"Wha-?!"

"C'mon, if you come to my house, Rachel could probably take you to the place to copy it." Aiden stood up.

"I have to ask my mom." They ran over to Jess.

"Mommy, can I go over to Aiden's house?"

"No, dear, I don't know his mother."

"But- but…do you know how to copy video tapes?"

"Yees, why?" her mother asked slowly.

"I need to copy a movie."

"Why…"

"Uhh, for school."

"Saraya, it's summer.'

"I know, it's… summer homework…"

"Uh huh, riiiight,"

"Please, please, please."

"Oh, all right, now let's go, I have a dentist appointment."

"Thank you, Mom. Bye, Aiden."

"Bye, Saraya."

-Is it just me, or has my writing style changed?-


End file.
